The All Seeing Eyes
by TheSilkWriter
Summary: "What is this feeling? Ethereal...Is it? He tells me to fill the void in my soul through other people's pain, she tells me that there is another way, and he tells me what that other way is. That day in the rain changed my life...That fateful day offered me hope. I will never forget the promise woven into her words." This story is mostly focused on Gaara's P.O.V. Gaara x O.C.
1. Chapter 1B- The Introduction Chapter

**_Chapter 1B: Introduction_**

Disclamer: the Naruto manga and anime series belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. This is just what I like to do for fun, and now I would like to share it XD.

* * *

I stood at the bathroom sink in front of my mirror staring intently at myself. How I wished mirrors could lie, but the truth is, only lighting in the room can. Speaking of light, I had just replaced that nasty light-bulb for sparking out on me the other day, after just changing it two weeks prior. I was hoping to replace my 50 watt light-bulb with one of those "nature friendly" bio bulbs, but the store receives their new shipment of bulbs next week. Who knew those bulbs were so popular?

I hadn't turned the lights on in my bathroom _just_ yet. I kind of liked seeing my dimly-lighted reflection. It seemed amusing at this early time of day. However, I didn't like the feeling of having to _start_ my day.

Today was going to be full of mysteries as usual. Different challenges, temptations, torment, joy, love- but they are all just mere obstacles in this race I'm running. Sometimes I wonder if I will really reach the finish line first, but that's just a mixture of doubt and possible fear.

Mysteries because- well, don't get me wrong. I love a good mystery book. The only problem is that I like to skip to the final two chapters of the book or so. I always liked to know how the book ended first before I got too attached to the characters or storyline...Mostly because I have read books that I liked in the beginning- but had, in my opinion, a bad ending. But what always comforted me at times like these, when I was just waiting to see what would happen next, is that there is someone out there in the world who is like me.

Someone who has gone through more trials than I myself couldn't even bare to withstand. I choose to forgive, because I want others to forgive me. But it's not always easy. In fact, is easier said than done, but I know there is someone in this world that I can be fully _me _with. There is someone who I can understand and accept, and who will understand and accept me for who I am. Someone I can love and will love me back.

Different challenges because- well, I'm not the same girl I used to be. I've grown stronger in every way; whether it's physically, mentally, or emotionally…Nothing weak with little effort can break or shake me for that matter. I take great confidence in that.

Before, I used to get hurt and offended so easily- but that was the past…And this is the present. _Shinoku, Samurai_…That is my name. And yes, I know that it's odd to be a "ninja" and also be named "Samurai" like the people who wield only swords…But it's _my_ name, and without it, I wouldn't really be _me _now would I?

I, at the moment, looked rather unpleasant. My dark brown hair was in tangles from sea salt- courtesy of the trip I took to the beach yesterday.

I love the smell of the fresh ocean air. The light salty musk that parades around the crisp, clear wind always seems so alluring. I wore the same clothes that I did yesterday, which was a cream colored tank-top under my long mesh shirt and blue leggings.

I squint as I notice the dim white- light, which allowed me to see the reflections in the mirror, trailing in from the bathroom window which was directly above my porcelain white shower. Turning my head to stare out the stately window for a while, I realize that it's still dark outside. The slightest amount of sun dared to peek in. I smile and close my eyes, basking in what little light the bathroom had to offer. It wasn't the bright, yellow sun I had always admired...But it was something.

Turning my head to the left, I peer across the way to my bedroom, to see my alarm clock seated on my nightstand. The red numbers stood out from everything else in my darkened bedroom. It read _5:17A.M._ I smile to myself. An hour and twenty-seven minutes from now and it will be playing a tune that I've been addicted to for the past few weeks. It really is a good tune.

I've been getting up earlier lately. Not to imply that I don't like it- I love it, actually. But it still feels…different. And the fact that I can't figure out_ why_ the sudden change- bothers me more than I'd like it to. I shrug off the feeling for now, and turn back to my reflection. This was a whole _new_ me, and I liked it. Whether I looked like a mess right now or not. The morning light from outside had lit the bathroom ever-so-slightly more.

I reluctantly turned my head towards my light switch. Thoughts began to intrude my mind. Memories- memories I wasn't proud of, but that made me who I am now, and the fact that- I was forgiven for all of that. I exhale and close my eyes. I can still change things. I can still make everything right. I moisten my lips and open my eyes. I stare at the light switch. I'd been scared of the light for so long.

Do I dare turn on the light that will start my day- even if it might burn out with just a mere flicker of existence? Do I dare to open the doors to the world, and reveal this _new _me that always seemed so distant before? I think I do. And with a shaky breath, I shift my hands off of the white sink and flip on the light switch...and would you look at that? It didn't burn out.

* * *

Relief floods through me. My breathing is steady. My pulse is normal. I beam at myself through the mirror. Things really have changed.

I didn't bathe last night- due to my lack of sleep from the night before. And I only got to take a quick shower…which wasn't much of a shower at all, actually. Lack of sleep- mostly because of paperwork, and when I went to bed, I kept thinking about a certain _someone_...That ultimately kept me awake for most of the night.

Today, I decided to clean myself up to look a little bit better than the normal decency which I usually go with. So I took a nice, long shower. I left the door connecting my shower and toilet room to my sink open so the bathroom light could slip in.

I remembered the days when I told myself that I wouldn't fear the light. I was more like a dream back then. But now- I don't…Not anymore. But to be safe, I tend to keep things slow in order to let myself transition. Maybe a little light a day will help. I hope it does. I watched as the soap buds on my shower floor mixed with brown dirt. I didn't turn the light on in my shower room, mostly because the glare emitting from outside kept getting brighter by the second- and because I didn't want to be reminded of how dirty you can get at the training grounds sometimes.

I went a day after it had rained…Which isn't really much of a big deal considering that I am from the Village Hidden in the Rain. It actually wasn't so bad because it reminded me of _home_. Home...I hadn't been home in a very long time. It has been seven months. I miss my home, my village. But if this is what I have to do in order to make peace- then so be it.

I am currently in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. I came here on an important assignment. I would have just rented this house if I knew how long I was staying in Konoha, but since I don't, I bought the house when I first arrived here and decided to make this my permanent vacation home because if I stayed long- then renting would be more expensive. It was a good decision to buy it as I have come to love it. Konoha is nice and the people are generally friendly here. I've come to love _Konoha_.

When I was finished with my warm shower, I dried myself off with a towel and started to get dressed. I put on my stretchy, athletic royal-blue tank top along with my netted-mesh shirt and tied my silver headband around my waist. I put on medium-length blue leggings, and over my tank top, my favorite short-sleeve grey jacket. Turning off the lights in my bathroom, I proceeded to my bedroom.

I walked towards my full bed, seated myself on the edge of it, and grabbed my alarm clock off of my nightstand and turned it off. I frowned. Now I wouldn't hear my favorite tune. Oh well, I could always hear it play tomorrow. I stared at my pillow. Part of me was tempted to just lie down and go back to sleep- and knowing that my alarm clock wouldn't go off anymore to wake me up- seemed like a pretty good idea. But I knew that I would not wake up until the late afternoon- or possibly early evening if I did that. So I decided to shift my gaze off of my pillow.

I stared out my tan French windows that connected to my balcony doors. The sun beamed slyly in from them. Some of my windows remained slightly opened, and the breeze from outside carried in from them. I breathe in the fresh air. You would think that I would have had enough of it from yesterday's…pleasant trips, but you can never get enough of fresh air. Or at least-_ I_ can't seem too.

The sun was turning brighter and yellower by the second. I smile. I open my top nightstand drawer and pull out my white bandages, and begin to wrap them around my legs. I get lost in thought about some Shinobi's "Particle Jutsu" that creates light. I think it's amazing that we can create light.

It's another minute or two before I decide to wake back up to reality…I guess I did end up falling asleep in a way. I stand up and put my roll of bandages back into the drawer. And walking over to my other windows that were currently unopened- I opened them. I also widened my, already- opened windows in the process. Today was going to be a beautiful day.

I walk over to my desk and grab a pen. I sit down and start jotting down ideas in my notebook on what I should do today. I guess you could say that this was my daily routine to know what my itinerary for the day was. Fifteen minutes into writing and suddenly, a wave of nausea takes me by surprise as I write. I blink, but I don't stop. I can see the timeline again. This was a new revelation, and who knows when I'd get another one...Or the same one for that matter? When I'm finished, I stuff my notebook and pen into my backpack.

I grab my backpack from the desk and stuff Summoning Scrolls inside of it along with a few other things. I then walk into the kitchen and take a couple of bento boxes out of the tan-colored refrigerator and also put them inside of my backpack. Heading towards the front door, I sat down on my steps, put on my socks, and zipped up my feet in my blue sandals. I adjusted my backpack onto my back and got out my keys. I closed the front door it behind me.

Stuffing my keys back into the side pocket of my backpack, I walked down three steps of my porch; I take a deep breath and closed my eyes for a couple of seconds. Training my ears to listen to all the sounds around me, I breathed in again- inhaling every single sharp scent. One-, two-, three- and I opened my eyes. They had finally adjusted to the light once again.

The light can't scare me anymore…I won't let it. My pupils constricted, and my brown orbs were no longer brown- but were turning a dark shade of blue. Fifteen comma-looking marks (all black) appeared in my eyes that made my eyes look black with blue pupils- five of each mark formed into three rings around my pupils. Veins appeared on the side of my face near my eyes- and…I could see the through entire village. I was born with this Jutsu...It came as a blessing and a curse. A blessing because I can see into the future, and a curse because I'm not sure what has to be done to change it for the good and it has gotten me into trouble with my village. That is why I'm on this solo-mission in the first place. But seeing the future isn't all that it does, no, it does way more than that...But you'll just have to keep reading to find out. It is called _Oru modoken- jutsu_. It means the _All- Seeing Eyes Jutsu_. It enables the user to see almost all that transpires around them. Again, a blessing and a curse...But that's for a later explanation. I deactivate the jutsu. I don't need to use it right now.

* * *

In this neighborhood, not many people are around at this time of day. But I see one of my next door neighbors across the street, diagonal from me and next to the wall in front of me. It's my elder neighbor, Mr. Hoshida. He was taking out his trash to his garbage bin.

He notices me and waves his free hand, a smile plastered on his face. I wave and smile back.

"Ohayo, Mr. Hoshida- sama," I call out to him and start making my way towards him.

"O- Ohayo, Miss Samurai-sama!" The elderly man hollers back.

"How are you, today Mr. Hoshida- sama?" I ask.

"Oh, very well, very well," he replies cheerfully. Mr. Hoshida has one of those voices that carry out the last words he speaks.

I smile. "That's great to hear."

"What about you?" he holds the "you" while making is voice into a higher pitch.

"All is well with me," I say with a brighter smile.

He nods with grin and proceeds to throwing away his trash by lifting the lid of his garbage can. Once the trash is discarded, he turns back to me. "What are you up to today, Miss Samurai-sama?" he asks.

"_This man is always so polite_," I say to myself. "Nothing really," I begin to answer. A smile still plastered on my face. "I'm just doing a few errands today."

"Oh, I see...No Mission or anything like that today?"

I laugh sheepishly. "No, no Mission for today. At least- not that I've received word of yet."

Mr. Hoshida nods again and turns back to his front porch. "Well, good luck with those errands too, Miss Samurai-sama."

"Arigato, Mr. Hoshida. It's always a pleasure talking with you."

He laughs whole-heartedly. "Nonsense, the pleasure is mine. It's not every day a beautiful, young lady like you takes time to talk with an old man."

I laugh at his remark, and with both of us bidding each other a" goodbye" and a "good day," Mr. Hoshida goes back inside his home.

I keep waving until his door shuts close. And now it's just me again in the neighborhood streets.

Looking up at the sky, I find it to be smeared with a colorful palate of oranges and yellows now. The clouds reminded me of melted marshmallows. I tug my lips into a bigger smile. "_At least I know that that is going to happen for sure...And I'll finally get to meet_ _him._" That makes me happy…To be able to know that I can interact with him in person.

I began to walk back into the direction of my house next to the wall, and turned to the right- down the other walkway. I jumped up and began travelling through Konoha's fine trees.

I made my way toward the Hokage building, but I still had good time. So I decided to make a few stops along the way...

* * *

Hey Guys!

If you were wondering why it says Chapter 1B, it is because Chapter 1A will be updated _after_ this. This story can be read either way, I suppose, but this way is ideal since it is the Introductory Chapter of the book.

Anyway, that's all for the Introduction Chapter guys! This is one of the only chapters that will be fully in Samurai's "Point Of View" so please- bear with it everyone. Don't worry, when the real chapters start coming it will mostly be in Gaara's P.O.V. so hopefully I matched his character well. My intention is to keep this story going- but if I do decide to stop writing it- I won't leave you guys without an ending to the story so you still havethat to look forward to ;).

This story is still focused on Gaara, but I just wanted to give you a little knowledge on how my O.C. Samurai thinks and does things. Let me know if you want to see more chapters for this story!

Reviews are appreciated, but what I really want you guys to do- is to Review the chapters with Gaara in them when I update if you're interested in the story. Updates will probably take a while, but I promise that it will be worth it for those of you who think that this story may have potential.

Again, if you're interested in this story- then Review, because if no one Reviews- then I won't update as often as I would if you did ;).

Thank you for reading,

SiLK15


	2. Chapter 1- The Encounter

_**Chapter 1- The First Encounter**_

Note: Chapter 1B is an Introduction Chapter...So- in a way, it's not really a chapter. The Introduction Chapter is more of a filler chapter that I still thought was necessary to grasp the character of my OC. The real chapters should start coming out soon though, so be sure to stick around :). More editing has occurred in this chapter because I couldn't just leave all those mistakes that I saw when I looked back at it. I want to provide a good, quality story for you guys. And without further ado- here it is!

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto owns the Naruto series. This is just what I like to do for fun :).

* * *

"I don't know what it is I'm feeling. It's strange. Ethereal...is it? Sometimes my soul feels empty. _He_ tells me to feed it by taking pleasure in other people's pain."

"The pain is nagging me to my very core. 'Why do I really exist? What is my purpose? To live for myself and fight for myself,' that was my motto. Until, everything started changing from that day on...That fateful day in the rain, when I met _her. _I shall never forget."

* * *

-Flashback-

It was pouring rain now. Gaara had just been sealed from the form of Shukaku and was lying on the ground. The wet muddy-blood sand encased him where he lay, but there were still a few spots that remained untouched; he was lying in one of those spots.

But of course it wasn't his blood. No, it was the blood of the people…citizens and ninja alike.

The rain soaked through his clothes, weighing him down heavily. Drops of rain cascaded down his smooth face. He didn't blink. He let his vision blur with the raindrops falling into his eyes.

The village was on fire. Screams still ripped through the air. Gaara smiled- a crazed smile engulfed his face. He loved the sound of suffering people...of scared people. This was his meaning in life- to take pleasure in other people's pain.

Shukaku had been sealed back inside of Gaara from a distance, and the impact from the sealing jutsu had sent Gaara's body flying through the air. He was unconscious during his flight so he had no idea how far he had flown, but he landed on the soft, sand ground.

And judging by the fact that he was still alive, his ultimate defense had served him well again. It remained fully intact.

His strength began to leave his body. His muscles were fatigued. He used up most of his chakra reserve, especially after taking on the huge One-tailed Beast's form. He hated feeling this way. He hated feeling vulnerable to the world.

No one would find him within the next two hours or so, was his estimate. But he didn't care. It was actually a good thing, considering that he had almost completely destroyed the village. Someone was bound to make a bounty for his head. Two hours was all he needed to recover. Then, no one would stand a chance against him…Not that that mattered either. The sand always protected him.

Gaara closed his eyes...He knew he couldn't sleep now. He didn't feel the least bit tired after his sleeping rampage while he was Shukaku. Still, his body needed to rest. He let his mind go blank.

It'd been a while since the last time he could do that. But now that the beast had had its fun before being sealed- he was quiet…Now _that _Gaara liked.

Suddenly, the jinchuuriki snapped open his eyes to the sound of twigs crunching. Gaara strained his eyes and lifted his head slightly to see what it was. He felt chakra. The chakra was strong, but not like any he had ever felt before.

It was warm, vibrant. It didn't try to hide its existence from him, but it wasn't making its presence very well-known either.

How he didn't notice it before it got close so him- he had no clue. After a few more steps- it stopped. Maybe it was the cold rain that made the chakra felt warm, or maybe it was the coolness of the night, but Gaara couldn't tear himself away from reminiscing of just how _warm_ it was.

"…Who's there?" Gaara managed. His raspy voice coursing through the night air, heard above the sounds of the fires being extinguished and the ear- shattering screams.

He saw a small figure reveal itself from behind a large cactus. A young girl who looked to be around his age.

In an attempt to try and sense any malice coming from her, Gaara watched her mouth move as she spoke.

"It's okay," she said softly, calmly. "I'm here to help." She smiled at him.

He sensed no malice or threat in her voice, but- why did she smile at him? _Nobody _smiled at him…At least, not a _friendly_ smile.

Gaara was too tired to put up more of a fight now. So instead, he let himself relax. "_Help_?" he thought, as he drifted off into unconsciousness.

* * *

When Gaara finally got his eyes to open again, he felt himself being dragged on his back by arms locked into his. The ground was smooth with sand and mud so it wasn't painful. But who was he to talk about pain? The boy who had never felt any physical pain before in his life couldn't possibly understand what pain _was_.

With his mind still blurry, Gaara felt his body wince slightly as his leg scraped over a large boulder, sticking out of the sandy floor. It was then that he saw blood. Was _he _bleeding? The great Gaara of the desert was…bleeding?

No, he couldn't be hurt no matter what because his sand always protected him. So then... whose blood was it? The last time he checked, he didn't have a speck of mud, or blood on him.

It was then that he looked up to the see person that was dragging him. The girl's left leg was bleeding. The cut could be seen on her left calf which was about 7 inches long, but it didn't look too deep. The cut was from the sharp boulder that they had just passed. His eyes widened. Why? Why was she helping him? He hadn't met the girl before, much less sensed her in the village. He looked up to see the girl's face and- his heart rate sped up.

Her eyes glistened in the moonlight. The fire seen in the distance making her eyes sparkle like the stars. He saw a will of determination in her eyes. "_Why are you doing this?"_ Gaara questioned repeatedly in his mind. He couldn't speak now. That would make the situation tense. She wouldn't want to share anything in that kind of situation.

Gaara sensed something else. Something in her eyes caught his attention. In their depths, he could see a form of…Darkness. His body flowed with excitement. Maybe this girl…Was like him? He knew that the darkness in his eyes came from hating others…Could hers be the same?

Her chakra gave away her strength. It told him that she was; indeed, strong. He didn't know how strong of a ninja she was- if she was a ninja at all, but Gaara intended to find out.

Unable to do anything at the moment due to his fatigued muscles, Gaara simply let her drag him across the ground. If she was taking him to the place where she was staying, then it would save him the time to go looking for her when he was fully recovered. And by that time, she should be recovered and able to fight him with her full strength. He anticipated that moment. Yes, he would wait until then.

Gaara then realized that it was _her_ body that had winced- not his, and that that slight movement had also caused his body to shift. The girl's leg was dripping blood. And that blood had somehow gotten onto him. Normally any sight of blood would be enough to make the beast inside of him grow crazy...But it didn't.

The girl's breath heaved as she attempted to lift his upper body higher, so that she could turn his body in order to avoid another sharp boulder jutting out of the sand. Gaara knitted his eyebrows in confusion. It was just a rock...and everyone in the Sand village knew that Gaara was always protected by his sand, so maneuvering him so he wouldn't hit a _pebble_ wouldn't make a difference. Maybe the girl wasn't from here. Or maybe she was delusional, because she constantly maneuvered his body through rocks, broken glass, sticks, and even broken cacti.

Gaara was anything but light-weight to haul. Naturally, Gaara was short for his age, but his sand amour- the ultimate defense, plus his sand gourd would undoubtedly weigh a lot. Not to mention the fact that he was soaking wet from the rain too- so his sand also was weighing him down. But the girl hadn't unstrapped his gourd from him which, in turn, would make his weight easier to haul. "_Where is she taking me?"_ He began to wonder. He would have just been fine in the rain…All alone and not wanting to strain his muscles more by getting up.

A campsite appeared up ahead with a dark blue tent and some firewood in a makeshift fire pit. Was this _where_? Then Gaara felt his body lift up again- except higher this time, and the girl stepped to the side and laid him on huge a tree, in between the roots, so that he was sitting in an upright position. "..._A tree? Suna doesn't have any trees because of the harsh weather. So- where_ _exactly am I? She couldn't possibly have taken me far."_

He watched through half-open eyes as the girl attempted to relight the fire. He almost chuckled to himself. How can you light a fire in the rain? She really was delusional...Though he shouldn't really be the one to talk. Amazingly, the girl managed to spark a flame and light the fire.

Gaara could've sworn that it turned from green, to yellow, to purple, and back to the usual color of fire, which was red. _"Why did it do that? Am I seeing things?" _he asked himself.

The fire was red. And red was the color of blood. He wondered what it would be like to feed her blood to "Mother"...But Mother was uncharacteristically quiet after the events that had just occurred. So...this was his own thinking then?

Red was also the color of _destruction_. He was considered a monster. Monsters destroy. He knew this full well. Perhaps Mother could wait until he was fully rested after all. Gaara closed his eyes once again. Sometime later when he opened them, he felt something warm and soft on him.

Gaara looked down and saw a green fleece blanket covering his body. He saw the girl in front of him prodding the now fully-lit fire. He could now make out her features.

She was very beautiful…But when did he start thinking anything in this world was beautiful? Maybe it was the look hidden in the depths of those dark, caramel eyes that reminded him so much of himself- or maybe it was her will of determination that seemed to draw him near to her. The girl seemed almost too beautiful to even consider killing...Almost.

Her dark caramel eyes had a lively spark in them, with hazel outskirts and a green and yellow mesh of colors met by her pupils. Her dark pupils stood out in the fire light making her eyes look more enchanting by the second. They seemed like they reflected the stars in the night sky...But most importantly, they seemed to hide a painful past- a story waiting to be told to the right person. This girl seemed like she was a key to something big in this world. And Gaara couldn't help but feel like this meeting wasn't all by chance.

Her curved black eyebrows formed her face so that in a way she looked older than she probably was- but youthful at the same time. Besides the mud that began to crust on her right cheek, her skin was relatively unmarked. Her face held a mischievous expression, but still remained serious. Her clothes were drenched and muddy. Her skin glowed from the firelight.

Gaara looked down at his own two hands, and faced his palms to the sky. His skin was too was glowing with the firelight. He watched their shadows flicker in the firelight.

The girl began to warm her hands over the fire, and breathe into them. She then rubbed her hands together for a short while, and placed them on her upper arms. Green light emitted through her hands. Was this healing jutsu? A sigh of relief escaped through her pearl lips.

Gaara looked at her clothes. They were a little tattered, but presentable. She wore a netted shirt over a dark blue tank top, and what would have been bare skin- was, instead, white tarnished bandages that looked like they had seen battle. And over her mesh shirt, a light blue vest with a symbol on it that wasn't at all familiar to Gaara.

The vest looked like it had a lot of pockets. Her weapons pouch hung on her side with her black belt and dark blue sweat pants that reached her knees. Her hair was brown flowed freely on her back. Something was tied around her waist that was also dark blue, had a silver shimmer to it. That was a ninja's mark, and although he couldn't see the symbol, Gaara knew that she was; indeed, a Kunoichi.

She started roasting fish on a stick over the fire and held two blue sticks with marshmallows at the end of them. Almost everything around him was blue. Gaara was in the middle of guessing that she had an obsession with the color, when she saw that he was awake and started walking toward him.

Gaara watched her closely as she crouched down directly in front of him. She extended a marshmallow stick out to him. She closed her hazel eyes and smiled. "Why_ is she smiling? Doesn't she know who I am? What I am?" _Gaara's eyes widened as she held out the stick in front of him.

"Here," she said, "you must be hungry after that rampage." That sent shivers down Gaara's spine. So she knew about Shukaku's rampage…But did she really know who _he_ was and what he could do to her?

Gaara stared at the stick. "_She must not know,"_ he thought. No one would show kindness towards him like that.

The girl continued holding the stick out to him, and Gaara got the feeling that she wasn't just going to leave him alone until he took it from her. So, he took it cautiously. His eyes never left her. He nodded his head slightly to say, "Thank you." The girl's smile grew. She nodded back a silent, "You're welcome."

Then she stood up and ate the marshmallow off of the other stick she was holding. Gaara, who was still watching her, followed suit and did the same.

The girl then took the fish from the fire, and grabbed two mugs. One of the mugs had a thick, black liquid in it, and the other had a light, creamy liquid in it. She walked back towards Gaara. She handed Gaara the mug with creamy liquid in it while she took the darker liquid. Then she hanged the fish on a line, which was above Gaara's head.

The mug was warm, and the thermal fleece blanket made him feel almost...comfortable for once. And then there was the sweet smell of bark that came from the tree, and the scent of jade and cherry blossoms with a hint of lily of which came from the girl.

The jinchuuriki gazed above his head. Ten more cooked fish hung there on a metal line. How did he not notice that before? The girl took a seat on a tree root next to him.

"...Its hot chocolate," the girl said as she held the mug in between her fingers, blowing into the mug and taking a sip. "Ah...," she sighed.

Hot chocolate was basically melted chocolate right? But how did he know that he could trust her? Yes, she had given him shelter and a blanket, but what if that was just to poison him with this drink? He was still cautious; he inhaled the drink's smell. He had eaten the marshmallow and didn't feel different. She drank it...didn't she? And her drink was more potent. They both smelt the same. Or maybe she was immune to the poison in there...Or maybe-

"You know...," the girl started, breaking Gaara's train of thought. "If you don't drink it now, it might get cold...it is _chocolate_ after all. Chocolate doesn't stay hot or cold very long...Especially in this kind of weather." She paused. "…And I know what you must be thinking, but it's not poison. I promise."

Gaara was still remained a little skeptical. But he didn't feel like she was lying...he felt like he could trust her. After all, she did cover him with a blanket and everything...But what if she didn't know who he was? Then everything would probably change. She would turn on him. She would fear him. And for some reason- a little part of Gaara didn't want that. But if she did know- then that would mean that she wasn't afraid of him. This was starting to annoy him.

People should fear him. That was their nature. "_They are all the same," _Gaara said to himself. "_They don't change."_

Gaara blew into the liquid and slowly took a sip. The warmth from the hot liquid soothed his dry throat and made him relax a bit. It tasted good.

The two sat in silence for a while. And after Gaara had taken a few more sips of his hot chocolate to the point where his cup was only a quarter full, the silence was soon broken by the girl.

"So- do you mind telling me why were you laying in the muddy sand in the rain?" She asked suddenly, but calmly. She almost made Gaara choke on his beverage.

So- she didn't know? Gaara was confused. This girl was...confusing him. It was a rhetorical question. That much was clear. But what was she getting at?

"Who are you?" Gaara asked, narrowing his eyes slightly. His raspy voice was filled with curiosity.

The girl took another sip while staring into the fire. "I'm-," she stopped herself. But soon continued, "Just someone who was passing through when she saw you lying on the muddy sand floor…and decided to help." One question answered- but still many more to ask.

"Why did you-" Gaara began, but she finished for him.

"…Save you?" She asked, staring intensely into his eyes. The wind blew through their hair. "Because you looked like you needed help."

His nerves settled down. "_She must not know_" he kept telling himself with a sigh of relief. But then, doubt began to cloud over in his mind. "_No stranger in their right mind would help me just because I looked like I needed it...Everyone in Suna knows who I am...They all think I would be better off dead...Not that they could kill me. Perhaps this girl is not from Suna._"

Gaara closed his eyes and exhaled a breath he didn't realize he was holding. That's right...The only reason why he was still alive was because of his sand, and the fact that he was Suna's "secret weapon." Suna wanted to keep him as their tool- but now that he had let Shukaku wreck the village from his lack of control- someone was bound to want his head.

"Hey," the girl said, interrupting his thoughts once more. She faced her entire body towards him. Gaara could see all of her features in the fire light. And she was very beautiful. But he would never say it out loud. Concern covered her face. There is a saying that- "if looks could kill"- but too bad it couldn't really save you from_ being_ killed. If she was a ninja, Gaara wouldn't be surprised if she was assigned to seduction missions.

But she didn't seem like the type of person who would do that sort of thing. Her attraction was _pure_…Not at all seductive. Having faced the trials of the world, but was tainted by none, you could see it through the serenity in her eyes. _Who was she- that could make his breathing hitch at first sight of her?_

The girl spoke again, "Why don't we get you more warmed up by the fire? We don't want you to catch hypothermia." She smiled warmly at him.

Gaara looked down into his cup, watching the steam roll out of it. "Why...," he started. "...Why did you help me?" He asked in a quiet voice.

The girl stared at him for a while, took a breath of air and replied, "Because you looked like you needed it...soaking in the rain and all. If you saw someone lying in the rain, unable to get up, wouldn't you want to help that person too?" There was something in her voice that told him that this was more than a question. This was a test. She was trying to read him- just like he was trying to read her. At first, Gaara didn't want to reply. He was afraid that he might scare off this "mystery" girl. But he decided to answer honestly. For some reason, he felt like he owed it to this girl, even if he didn't owe anything to anyone, or if she didn't like his answer.

The junchuuriki took a deep breath. "No," he replied with as much coldness as he could muster. Then continued, "The only reason why someone would be lying in the middle of nowhere in the rain is that one person's mistake. And that one person alone…I wouldn't feel the need to help…I would probably just end his suffering by killing him. Helping him would only make him feel weaker than he already is."

Her reply was spoken in a softer tone. "…Are you saying that you're weak?"

Gaara snapped his head toward her, but calmly replied. "No. Everyone has their own time of weakness. And their own time of solitude…"

"True." The girl nodded. "But then, are you saying that I should have killed you when I had the chance? Seeing as I no longer hold that opportunity now that you're awake?"

Gaara's reply was slower this time. "…Why not?" he asked. "Anyone would have killed me if they had the opportunity. They all want me dead."

"_Not everyone_...," the girl said to herself, and kept quiet.

Gaara continued, "You- had the opportunity…So it makes me wonder- why didn't you take it?"

The girl remained silent for a while. "What's your name?" she asked finally; her eyes no longer meeting his but were facing the ground.

"_She's avoiding the question," _Gaara thought. "…Why do you avoid the question?"

"I'm not avoiding it. I just want to know how I should address you for when I answer your question," she replied simply, serenely.

Gaara stared at her for a while. But he answered her question. "My name is Sabaku no Gaara..." She didn't give him a chance to ask for her name again.

"Okay, then, Gaara-sama," she cut him off. "Not everyone is like that towards you."

He narrowed his eyes. "One person doesn't make a difference...It just means that _you're_ different."

There was another long silence, but Gaara didn't mind it. He was used to it. He thought that now that the girl knew who he was and what he would do if the circumstances were changed, that she would run away just like the others and leave him- regretting having helped him in the first place. But Gaara was stunned with her next reply.

"…I guess you're right." The girl sighed. "It would be that one person's mistake..." She paused. He could see her thinking.

"But needing help every once in a while doesn't mean you're weak. It just means that you're strong enough to accept the fact that you need help. Everyone needs help at some point- but few are bold enough to admit it..." she paused again and this time, moistened her lips. She said the last words of her sentence quietly: "We all need a savior in this world," images of a certain blonde, Shinobi entered her mind as she spoke. "We're here to serve a purpose- not just to be tools. Ninja are human too. We can't just disregard every human thing in us and pretend that we're all right, and that we have no emotion when we do. We can pretend to be something we're not…Act…But then we live a lie."

"_So she is a ninja,"_ Gaara thought. His nerves settled down at her soft-spoken words. She spoke as if not to offend him. Other's had done that, yes, but only out of fear of him.

"But this world is full of lies," he countered, carefully. He didn't want to cross into unchartered territory more than he had to. "It's what it's built upon."

"Our world is not perfect, Gaara-sama," she returned. "The world is how we choose to see it..." The girl gave him a soft smile. She looked to the seemingly out of place cacti across the way.

"You're from around here...aren't you?" She asked.

Gaara nodded slowly. "Yes." He was fairly certain that they were still in Sunakagure...If not near it. "_She couldn't have taken me far,_" he told himself.

"It's amazing how the rulers of the lands raise their villages as if they are newly born babies- isn't it? The villages start out so pure at first. Kind of like how the fire you watched me light earlier did. It turned all different shades of colors. But then it turned back into its natural color."

"…_Red_," Gaara grimaced.

"Yes, red. But the fire will ultimately flicker away into a speck of ash without the proper care. And when the fire is in that state, someone can choose to relight it if they please. The leaders of the villages are known for making sure that their own fire is never snuffed out, because once its snuffed out- it leads to darkness. They burn bright…But, of course not everyone keeps that fire kindling. People aren't perfect Gaara-sama. We have to learn to accept that."

This confused Gaara even more. "You talk about strength and acceptance…But I don't understand why you're telling me all this," he said- his voice urging her to explain more.

"Well," the smile had left her face by now. Her expression became more serious, "If you become strong enough to be the Kazekage...Then you will know what true strength is." That settled it. This girl had no idea who he was. True, maybe the village would never consider making him their Kazekage due to his bloodlust- but he was very strong. His ultimate defense has never been broken up to this day and it never would be. He's never felt any physical pain- so what was she talking about?

"What do you mean by that?" Gaara demanded. His voice was edgy. He was aware that what she had could mean anything. "…I don't believe you." He spoke calmly. He was still interested in what she had to say, and didn't want to scare her off.

He looked at her. But she made no attempt to reply. When she didn't reply, Gaara spoke again, "True strength is power. _Chakra_ is the source of that power...If you lose your chakra- then you are nothing. True strength is never being defeated in battle."

The girl grimaced. She smiled like she knew something he didn't. "You'll see, someday," she muttered whilst taking another sip of her hot chocolate. Gaara made no attempt to reply this time. His mind had wandered elsewhere on why he didn't feel the need to spill this girl's blood….Surely her non-existence in his world could benefit him somewhat.

"_It seems like I've gotten on his nerves somewhat…_," the girl grimaced, looking over at Gaara and noticing a dark aura surrounding him. "_… He'll understand why I said that someday, anyway._"

"Hey," she said, snapping Gaara out of his trance once again. "Follow me," she gestured toward a sleeping roll. "You can rest more comfortably over there." She turned her back towards him, and began walking toward the sleeping roll that was situated by her tent.

"Wait." Gaara interrupted. The girl stopped walking and turned back to look at him. The same question from the beginning still prodded his mind, and for whatever reason, Gaara just felt like he had to know. "...What's your name?" He asked cautiously. She had avoided the question earlier. And that was all she said. She didn't tell him what he hadn't asked for. She hadn't pleaded with him not to kill, even though she knew who he was like others had.

The girl looked taken aback. She seemed somewhat surprised for a while- but then answered simply, "...Shinoku, Samurai. It's nice to finally have met you, _Sabaku no Gaara-sama_." She smiled sweetly at him.

That was all she said. She didn't tell him more than what he had asked for about herself. She hadn't pleaded with him not to kill her- even though she knew who he was, like all the others had. "_What did she mean by that?"_ Gaara asked himself, referring to her statement of "finally meeting him." Gaara asked that question a lot since their first encounter.

* * *

She had known who I was the entire time. I had noticed that she was different from other people…She was pure, untainted. And for that- I was thankful.

* * *

Hey Everyone!

Thank you for reading this chapter to the end! I'm excited for the progression of this story. Be sure to check out the next chapter if you enjoyed this one!

Follows, Favorites, and especially Reviews are appreciated :)! They all let me know that someone is actually interested in this story.

Thank you for reading,

-Silk15


	3. Chapter 2- The Acquaintances

**_Chapter 2- The Acquaintances_**

Disclaimer: The Naruto Series belongs to Masashi Kishimoto...This story is just one of my hobbies :).

Note: This chapter is where things really start to escalate ;). It is fully in Gaara's P.O.V- as promised. More editing has occurred throughout this chapter...Yeah, should have done that a while ago. Anyway- happy reading! :)

* * *

**Gaara's P.O.V.**

At our first meeting- I tried to find out as much about her as I could. To be honest, I was still evaluating on whether I should spare her life or not. She was a stranger, after all, but I liked talking to her. Perhaps it was her warm, welcoming personality that I found comforting- or perhaps it was that _something_ in her eyes that made it hard for me to even consider killing her...Looking back, I'm surprised that her mere existence didn't threaten me at the time. Looking back, I might have even considered her as a friend.

* * *

I followed Samurai to the sleeping roll, and sat down on it. She sat down on the right side of me, and we sat there in front of the fire in comfortable silence, until I decided to break it.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," She says, smiling warmly at me. I'm still shocked by the fact that someone is actually smiling at me. But I don't show it; instead, I continue with my question.

"When I woke up, I was still near the Sand Village, which is in the middle of the Wind Country..." I hesitate.

Should I tell her about the events of Shukaku's sealing back inside of me? Does she really need to know that?

"So you noticed?" She laughs good-naturedly.

I nod back stiffly. "How are there trees here that offer covering, when there is hardly any rain in this country?" The Hidden Sand Village hardly ever received any rainfall...If at all.

She stares blankly at me. "...It's raining now," she says.

"I can see that," I reply seriously.

"Sorry," she says while shaking her head- her brown tresses swaying with her. "What I meant to say is that it's been raining for a while." She quickly straightens out an amused smile that tries to take over her soft features.

"Yes," I confirm, getting rather irritated, "almost a whole twenty-four hours now...But that still isn't enough time for trees to grow this large." I gaze up the trunks of the trees, and watch as the droplets of water slowly trickle down the leaves- landing on the sandy floor below. I breathe in the in the sweet scent of the moist forest, the bark and the crisp leaves.

_'Well, isn't that cute...' _Samurai mused. '_His cerulean eyes are filled with wonder- almost_ _like that of a child's.'_

Samurai gazed at the red-headed Shinobi for a few more seconds before answering.

"...So, you want to know where we are then?" She asks me.

I nod, and her next reply comes slower- in carefully measured words.

"...We're halfway between the boarder that separates the Wind and Rain countries...We're on the Wind Country's side," she says, calmly, almost too calmly.

Her words echo in my ears as I stare at her with disbelieving eyes. I lean my upper body forward slightly.

_'We're near the Rain Country? That explains the trees and the never-ceasing rain but- how is that possible_?' My brow furrows as I try to remember the events from a few hours ago.

"...How is that possible?" I question. "How are we this far away from the Sand Village? I don't recall you traveling at a very fast pace..."

She doesn't answer my question right away; her smile falters and she turns her eyes to the fire. I watch as the flames bounce off of her eyes, making the green hue of her eyes stand out all the more.

"When I found you..." she begins, "you were lying in the Sand in the middle of the rain. Tonight was one of the rare times that it actually rained in the Sand..." Samurai pauses.

'_Maybe that was because of me_,' Samurai thinks. '_Could I have been the cause of the rain in Suna? It is a possibility...But I won't bring the topic up for discussion with him now.'_

I don't know why she does that, so I gesture for her to go on with a slight turn of my head. And she does, "You were halfway between the border of the Wind and Rain Countries already. I didn't have that much ground to cover when I brought us here."

I had flown that far? Surely Shukaku had something to do with this right before I was resealed to have brought me that far.

"You had flown pretty far- yet you did not have a speck of dirt on you..." It was then that she turned to me. "How is that, Gaara-sama?" She asks with knitted brow. "How are you still _alive_?"

My eyes widen. I did not expect that question to be asked...Doesn't she know by now? Should I tell her? Would the beast inside of me get angry when he awoke?

Then another question hit me: '_Does it really matter what _he_ would think? The worst he could do is to give me a headache.'_

I close my eyes, as my forehead creases slightly. I hear Samurai shift, but I don't open my eyes.

"Gaara-sama," I hear her says softly. "It's all right..." There is certain form of sadness in her voice that I can't seem to pinpoint.

'_If I could just get him to open up a little more,' _Samurai said to herself_._

Why does she have to ask the question that is so hard for me to answer right now? Why is this question hard to answer in the first place? It never used to be...Could the possibility of her being like me affect me so? But- if she is like me- then I would want to share everything with her...right?

The shifting sound stops, and the girl sighs. "Is it-"

It is then that I open my eyes. And I catch my breath as a pair of hazel eyes bare into mine- only inches away.

"…Because of your sand armor?" She finishes in a whisper.

I nod slowly, and she averts her eyes to the side for a second. "The ultimate defense," she mutters. Then she snaps her head to look at me again.

"I've heard rumors...I've 'seen' things Gaara-sama...But this-" her voice falters, "-this is truly remarkable."

She moves back to where she was sitting- at the right side of me. She's contemplating again.

"...What rumors?" my voice rasps out- startling the both of us.

"What did you hear?" My tone of voice is more demanding now than anything else.

She looks at me- eyes shimmering brightly in the fire light...But behind all of that reflection of light- I can still see the darkness in her eyes.

She takes a long breath. "They say that the boy with the _ultimate defense_ has a demon inside of him, Shukaku, the One-Tailed Beast. They call the boy a monster. They say the boy with crimson red hair thirsts for blood- and is ruthless for it. They say that he is in his worst mood when there is a full moon. They say he is incredibly strong; too strong for his own good. His sand protects him from harm so he's never felt any physical pain..."

"They say his village tried to assassinate him many times- but always failed in its attempts. They- call him a monster...They say that he should be annihilated. They say that he is beyond saving..." she says this all as a matter of fact.

I realize the truth behind every word. Does _she _think of me like that? Does she think of me as a monster? Pain starts to build in my chest. I squeeze my eyes close, and clench my hands into fists. My breath quickens.

"But-" she continues, pulling me out of my trance. "I don't believe them," she says quietly.

"The boy before me is _no_ monster."

She...doesn't think that I'm a monster? A splurge of hope entices me, but then- it stops. She has no knowledge of what I have done.

I try to take in all the information just thrown at me. "...You've heard all of this from multiple sources?" I ask- eyes downcast and slightly widened.

"Yes," comes her simple reply.

"And- you still don't believe them?"

She stares at me for what seems like an eternity. And finally, she says something. "...People took those rumors from what they heard, and what they saw. The meaning of things can be easily altered by _hearing, _and- _seeing_ is not believing, Gaara-sama. They are all just twisted facts," she says this all calmly. "Even if the rumors hold some truth- only the full truth is the truth- not just part of it."

"Those were people's shallow perspectives about you. They are very opinionated... They refuse to look for the truth hidden behind the lies. They refuse to see _you- _other than what they have molded you into..."

The last part she says more seriously, "I refuse to believe the opinions of people- when their judgment is clouded."

The drops of rain stop. We both take a moment to look up to the sky. The full moon has taken on a yellowish color and still remains bright. The night breeze blows through our hair and clothes.

And still looking up to the sky, I ask, "And you know the truth?"

Samurai's eyes remain glued to the sky as well. "...The truth about you?"

"Yes." I nod, and continue, "If you know truth about me- then you would know that I _kill;_ I kill because it makes me feel _alive_...You would know what my true reason for living is: 'To live for myself, and to fight only for myself'- do I look so molded by people now? Does it look like_ I_ live a lie?"

I barrage her with these questions. She stares at me for a while, and doesn't say a word.

* * *

I began to think that I'd won that one-sided argument, on my part. That gave me a sense of pride- but also a sense of loneliness. I had been arguing on how horrible of a person I was; my outburst seemed to have startled her somewhat, but again- It wasn't the reaction I had expected.

* * *

Just when I thought she wasn't going to say anything- she does.

"I brought us here because I wanted to talk to you..." she says. "I wanted to see for myself what you were really like- I wanted to see if the rumors about you were true."

Her fiery, hazel eyes pierce through mine as she holds her ground.

"Were they?" I say under my breath.

She shakes her head. "For the most part, no, not all of them."

There is another long silence. I let my mind drift into the many box of questions that I had conjured up for her ever since I gained consciousness.

"...What have you seen?" I finally ask her.

"You," she replies, moving her legs into a crossed-legged position.

_Me_? I'm shocked.

"...How have you seen me, Samurai?" I question her.

I wait for her to continue, but this time, she really doesn't make an attempt to answer my question.

Her bottom lip starts to tremble slightly, and it catches me by surprise...Of all the things- this is what she's afraid of? Telling me how she _saw _me_?_

Curious to know all the more, I try asking again- taking on a more edgy tone. "I said-" I began again, but I was cut off by her sudden outburst.

Samurai snaps her head towards me and holds a pained expression on her face. "…With my eyes!" She cries out, as she covers her face with her hands.

Not once since our encounter has she raised her voice- Not once has she cowered before me...So, of course, this startles me. '_What is so_ _special about this subject that irks her so?'_ I begin to wonder.

But I don't have to ask again, because she answers. "It's called-" she takes a breath. "-_The All-Seeing Eyes_ _Jutsu," she starts._

She brings her knees to her chest and wraps her arms around them; she rests her chin on her knees and continues. "It enables the user to see time- the past, present, and even the future...But the future timelines are rare. They hardly ever occur." She exhales- eyes distant as she stares into the fire.

More questions flood my mind. "Is that...how you saw me?" I ask, shock apparent in my voice.

"Yes," she replies- her lips tug upwards slightly.

"...I was born with this Jutsu, you know? At first I couldn't control it, and I wasn't able to discern between the past and present timelines, but the _future-"_

She pauses and moistens her lips as her eyes seem to drift far away from me- far away from the campsite. "...The future was a different story."

"How is that?" I ask again- my tone of voice softening somewhat.

After a moment, she replies. "While the present and past looked so alike, there was something about the future that differed from them...It had multiple scenarios like whether someone choose to do this today, or if they choose to do that. It was like I could change any part of it...and that gave me hope to keep trying to control this Jutsu."

She smiles boldly this time. "Now the past and present- I _couldn't_ change..." she says with a slight pause. "But soon after I figured out how to control the future timelines somewhat- the past and present followed...And they became as clear as day."

"Since the future is mostly unpredictable- I can't control what I see in the future as much as I can in the past or the present."

She turns to face me now. The crackling fire is the only sound heard in the dark forest. Its flames dance on the logs- the colors of the fire go in a sequence...Red, yellow, red.

"...I didn't welcome the visions at first, in fact, I usually ignored the past and present timelines." she says. "But when I saw you- I couldn't look away. Something about you captivated me. It drew me in. I watched you all those nights you spent alone on the rooftops of Sunakagure- all those times you killed without hesitation...and- I saw your pain. I know what it feels like to be alone..."

She moistens her lips again, and turns toward the fire. "Even after I had learned to control the jutsu- I still kept an eye on you." She smiles again and laughs. "I guess you could say that I found you interesting."

During her explanation, my eyes had grown quite large. She found me..._interesting_?

"...Seeing you through the Jutsu wasn't enough," she continues. "I had to see you in person. So, I disguised myself as a Suna kunoichi and came to Suna."

"And during one of the nights I watched you spend on the rooftops- you looked more restless than usual...and not many nights after that- there was a full moon."

I look back to the sky. The moon is full- shining its white rays down upon the forest like a white sheet of light.

"Yes, that moon," Samurai clarifies.

It's another moment or two before any of us says anything. "...I'm guessing that you're still curious on how you flew so far?"

I stare at her. '_She's finally going to tell me?' _I nod eagerly.

"...Shukaku acted up more than usual tonight- and you lost control. I was one of the ninja that helped to seal you again, Gaara-sama."

_She helped _seal_ me? Is that why her clothes look like they've seen battle? It is- because of me?_

I looked down at my mid-section. "...I've never heard him speak since then," I say. "I assumed it was because of his re-sealing."

"It is...in a way," she agrees.

"Your seal is unstable Gaara-sama- that is why he can get inside of your head so much. After the main re-sealing, I used a special sealing Jutsu on you- that is why he hasn't said a word-...he's asleep."

My eyes widen. "_You_ did that?"

"Yes...But it's only temporary. It won't last forever," Samurai informs me. "The impact of all the sealing Justus combined made you blast pretty far away so I went looking for you," she places her left right foot down on the ground and rests her elbow on it with her chin in her hand.

The next question I ask more timidly. "...Can he hear us?"

"No, he's in a deep slumber so it makes hearing nearly impossible for him while the Jutsu's effect remains."

Another question comes to my mind. "...You said you wanted to talk- but why did you have to bring me all the way out here in the forest?"

"To be honest," she starts. "I didn't think that approaching you earlier than this would have worked in my favor."

Wait...Did she-?

"You knew this would happen?" my voice rasps out. "You saw it in the future timeline?" The last part was more of a statement than a question.

She nods. "Yes," she answers.

"...When I found you," she continues, "...I decided that it would be best to take you further away from the village...I had been camping out here ever since my first visit to Suna, so I brought us here.

There is the sound of an owl's cry far off in the distance. It pierces through the air.

First visit- she must have come multiple times. But…how did I not sense her? She must have hid herself very well.

"Why didn't I sense you in the village?" I ask.

"Are you sure you didn't sense me?"

"Your chakra is warm, vibrant...it's not something I would forget," I say.

"_Let_ _alone_, _let survive," _I think_. _I'm pretty sure that if her existence was made known to me at the time would have aroused my killer intent for her blood.

Another question struck me by surprise_...Do I even want to kill her anymore?_ _Someone who helped me and didn't run away? Someone who knows the _truth _about me?_

"It's a part of my Jutsu to be able to see things from far distances...and masking my chakra signature took a lot of practice." She smiles- reminiscing at her last remark.

* * *

She's still a mystery to me...Samurai. Sometimes I wonder what it would have been like if I had met her earlier on in my youth...Would I have turned out different than I was back then? Could she have been the light in my darkness? Would she have seen me for who I was?

But all of those questions seem irrelevant now...because she- like many others _do_ see me for who I am...And that feeling is somewhat refreshing.

I still question why she did it. Even though she told me the reason- I still find myself sometimes reminiscing back to how it _could_ have been if she hadn't done it. But she had to do it...And I understand that now.

* * *

_**Gaara's P.O.V.**_

I decide not to ask her about her past. I think I've asked her enough questions already. So instead, I gaze up to the night sky. The stars and moon contrast it with their brilliant white glare of light. The tree next to us shades us from the moonlight- the white glare is a stark contrast to the dark forest and blazing fire.

I think about all that she's told me. She said that she knows what it feels like to be alone...There's someone in this world who knows what I feel like? But how do I know if it is the same kind of loneliness? Perhaps, I will ask her after all...

* * *

Hey Everyone!

Thank you for reading this chapter to the end! I originally intended for this chapter and the chapter after this to be one chapter- but then I figured that the title didn't quite match both of the themes of these parts very well, and that this chapter would have been extra-long...Yeah, so I decided not to do that.

Anyway, _Reviews_ are informative, _Follows_ are awesome, and _Favorites_ are flattering so in all- they are all tremendously appreciated! The next chapter should be out soon; thank you for your patience with this story!

P.S. I apologize if I sound a little out-of-whack today...It's an odd time to be up for me.

Thanks again!

-SiLK15


	4. Chapter 3- The Goodbye

**_Chapter 3- The Goodbye_**

Disclaimer: The Naruto manga and anime series belongs to Masashi Kishimoto...Writing is just what I like to do XD.

**Notice**: I have added more to this chapter, so if you have already read it- be sure to re-read ^.^!

Note: So I've been trying to find out the English translation of "The All-Seeing Eyes Jutsu" into Japanese. I know that I already wrote a translation into the story, but I'm not sure if that is the correct translation because I used Google's Translate app and then I saw somewhere else online that it was something else...So yeah, if any of you know Japanese- then let me know what the correct translation is and I will be sure to edit that in the story.

This chapter took a while because this is where everything really connects with the rest of the storyline. I had a little trouble deciding what I wanted to happen in this chapter XD so I'm sorry for the wait- but it will all be worth it! Kankuro and Temari are in this chapter too! I had fun writing the other sand siblings in! It is in Kankuro's P.O.V. so happy reading everyone! XD

* * *

The night air had grown colder since the rain had stopped. The trees surrounding us trapped the heat of the fire- encasing us with its warmth.

Even if I wasn't looking directly at her, I always kept an eye on her...She fascinated me. Samurai told me that her visions of the timeline were vivid- not only because she could see it- but also because she could live in it. She could interact with people from the past and the future, but she wasn't allowed to completely alter the past timeline and change history...She told me that that was one of the hardest things about being able to see- not being allowed to change the worst parts about the past.

I had never met anyone quite like her. Throughout our discussion, she exemplified character- a person who would look deeper than the underneath- someone who would look beyond the past...And that was something that I never experienced before. Nobody had cared why I am the way I am- to look behind what I was before then…That is, all with the exception of Yashamaru. But even he had tried to assassinate me in the end.

* * *

**_Gaara's P.O.V._**

"You seem to be a master of everything," I begin. "And you say that you know what it's like to be alone...but how?"

The girl next to me exhales and smiles lightly.

"You're a very curious person, Gaara-sama," Samurai says whilst shaking her head. "Do you really want to know?"

She looks me directly in the eyes. I nod.

"Are you sure?" Samurai presses. She leans her head forward somewhat, in a questioning gesture.

"Yes," I pause, and think over what I'm going to say next. I sigh.

Samurai was right; I was curious to know more about her, and her Jutsu especially...But curiosity is a dangerous thing in the ninja world. We are all trained young to avoid it as much as possible. Whether it was delivering scrolls, or keeping our customer's confidentiality for a mission...Curiosity wasn't supposed to be a good thing.

But still, I add: "...I'm also curious to know how your _All-Seeing Eyes Jutsu_ works."

"...You're sure about this?" she asks again.

"Yes." By now she should've figure out that- "If I ask you...then I am sure. I wouldn't have asked you if I wasn't," I reply somewhat coldly- turning my head away from her.

She's silent for a moment as she to returns her gaze back to the fire.

"...Okay," she reluctantly agrees. "But don't say that I didn't warn you." She stands now, and I see two blue sandals placed in front of me.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

She stoops down to my height (I was still sitting on her blue sleeping roll), and she wraps her arms around her knees and leans her face in- closer to mine.

My breath hitches as I feel hers brush over my chin. My eyes widen. She's close...Too close. If either of us moved- our foreheads would be touching.

Her hazel eyes bore into my cyan. The hairs on the back of my neck bristle as she speaks her next words.

"I'm showing you," she says softly- simply.

Samurai smiles at me with closed eyes. But when she opens them, I don't see her fiery, hazel eyes anymore...Instead, I see an ocean of blue. Black rings seem to spin around me as my mind drifts off into the unknown.

...

* * *

When she showed me again later on- I didn't understand why she would make me forget it- such an important thing where I thought that I needed it most...Then again, I now see that it was necessary to forget, at the time, for my own personal growth. She had done me many favors that night in the rain.

* * *

My eyes open slowly. We're back in the present now. I half expect that Samurai's eyes would still be glued to mine when my vision returned- but they weren't. When I woke up, I was still seated in my original position with my arms crossed over my chest.

I blink, staring into the fire, and my mind is a little hazy from the happenings that had just occurred. Although I didn't see her yet, I knew she was sitting next to me now. I could feel her presence. I turned over what she had just showed me in my head- trying to process it all. It wasn't every day a ninja decided to show you their past. And experienced ninja's pasts...like hers...were definitely not pleasant.

The rain had decided to start drizzling again and I felt cool droplets off water, blown by the wind, fall onto my face. I conjured up my box of questions- trying to find a suitable one for the moment after what she had just showed me. And so, I asked her one of the first questions that came to my mind that didn't involve her past.

"Why did the fire change color when you lit it?" My mind was hazy- and I was also staring at a fire, so you can see why this topic came up above all others.

She seems taken aback for a moment- but not from my question. She seems to realize something else happening in a distance. Her hazel eyes widen slightly, but she quickly puts on a smile.

"I used a fire Jutsu that can basically burn through anything," she says. "I mixed chakra natures so that the fire from the Jutsu changed colors momentarily. It was because of the chakra change it had to go through first that made it change color."

I nod knowingly.

"You have more than one chakra nature then?" It's more of a statement than a question on my part.

Having different types of chakra natures makes one chakra nature that much harder to control...Not that I know from experience- seeing as I only have one...But it's not like I ever needed more than one since I've always had my sand.

Her response is odd. She doesn't answer with words anymore- like when she did when we had our earlier conversation; instead, she reverts back to nodding her head like she did when we first met.

Samurai stands. Not giving me the opportunity to ask any more questions about her chakra natures. When she stands, I notice the symbol on the metal plate tied around her slim waist. The symbol on it has four crooked lines crossing parallel down the sleek, smooth metal.

"That symbol..." I begin- lips parted slightly, "You're from Amegakure?"

I'm in slight disbelief. The border between the Rain and Sand is heavily guarded. How in the world did she get past those guards? I'm sure the excuse for "going to look for someone in your dreams" wouldn't be a sufficient excuse for crossing the border into Suna.

She looks at me with a slightly confused brow, but then looks down at her belt, and catches my eyes again.

"Yes, I am," she replies with a smile.

She makes her way towards her tent and starts to take it down. Why she started doing this now- confused me.

"...What are you doing?" I ask Samurai- eyes full of curiosity as I watch her start to move around the campsite and start to gather her things into a backpack.

She doesn't look back at me when she replies. "I'm sorry to have to leave you like this Gaara-sama..." she says, "but I need to be on my way now."

A pang runs through my chest. She's leaving? Samurai ties her tent to her backpack and begins to gather her other things.

"Why?" I ask, trying my best not to sound like a child who knows that he is about to be abandoned.

Samurai looks up from her backpack- but not at me. She looks straight ahead, hazel eyes reflecting every ounce of visible light.

Her face is void of any source of emotion, and it only takes a short while for her to respond with just these three words, _"_Ninja are coming_."_

I'm caught off guard once again. Why do _ninja_ concern her? Unless-

"Are you a rogue?" I question her.

She told me that she was from the Hidden Rain Village- but I never got her status. For all I know she could have left her village. Samurai grabs a brown booklet...A journal perhaps? And she stuffs it inside of her bag.

"No, I'm not a rogue." Samurai shakes her head. Then she reaches above me and starts to wrap the fish in brown paper, and shoves it back into her backpack. She takes down the lines hanging from the trees.

This is hard. I can't read her. I try to get a closer look of her face, but I don't _see_ anything.

_'She's not a rogue?_' I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I expect relief- but the next question unnerved me more.

"Are Shinobi from the Sand coming?"

"...Yes," she replies eventually as she moves about.

Samurai rolls up the sleeping bag and straps it to her backpack above her rolled-up tent. I watch as she packs up everything in camp. She extinguishes the fire until there is no trace of anyone camping there.

"If you're from the Rain...Then how did you get here? How did you get past the border guards?"

I have to ask her something- anything to keep her here; I didn't know when I'd ever see her again. I make up my mind to ask the question. And when the flames are extinguished, Samurai walks in front of me and crouches down to my level.

"I have to go now, Gaara-sama," she repeats herself- a sad smile adorning her features.

"...Will I ever see you again?" I rasp out. Anxiety threatens to take hold of me, but my expression remains stoic.

Her smile grows into a cheerful one, and her hazel eyes glint with amusement.

"...In time, Gaara-sama."

And with that- she looks into my eyes, and my eyes widen as I'm greeted with the very same colorful eyes that showed me the past...And I forget.

* * *

_**Kankuro's P.O.V.**_

"Gaara! Gaara! Where are you?" he, Temari, and many other ninja from the Sand called out. This wasn't good. They had been looking for him for over two hours. The village was a wreck, his feet were getting tired, and the only evidence to find his younger brother was a trail of mud that stopped nearly six hundred feet ago. Gaara could be anywhere. And if they didn't find him soon then-

He heard a scuffling sound coming from up ahead. He held up an arm to tell the other Shinobi behind him to stop. Suddenly, a figure stepped into view from behind a tree. It was Gaara! And he was walking toward Suna! His arms were crossed as usual, but besides that- he looked perfectly fine.

"Gaara!" Kankuro yells. "We've been looking everywhere for you!"

"...For what?" Gaara replies coldly, indifferently.

"What do you mean 'for what'? Your body flew over five hundred yards through the air!" Kankuro huffs. The puppet master was astonished to see that his younger brother was not injured. _'Heh, well, I guess that's Gaara's sand armor for ya!'_ He smirks to himself.

"I'm fine."

"Why were you gone for so long?"

"I-" he pauses, and his forehead creases. "...I don't-" The red-head looks down- obviously confused.

"Kankuro," Temari interrupts, "leave him be. He's probably exhausted by now."

"What are you talking about?" the brunette retorted- scrunching up his nose in the process. "He should be _rested_ by now!"

"Whatever. How would you like to be flown nearly all the way across the desert?" The blonde returned.

This question was so dumb. "_I_ don't have sand armor unlike some people."

Temari puffed out her cheek, and just when she was about to open her mouth to tell her face-painted younger brother off-

"Both of you just shut up!" Gaara exclaimed angrily. His "siblings" we really getting on his nerves. Both of their eyes grew wide, and they gulped. Then Gaara said the words that would make anyone in the Sand cringe coming from him.

"You're making my head hurt," he added.

Those were dangerous words coming from Gaara. Every time Kankuro heard those words- someone would always end up being crushed by Gaara's sand coffin.

"O-okay, Gaara," Kankuro stammers out. His little brother gave him the creeps.

"Y-yeah, we're sorry, o-okay Gaara?" Temari adds- a nervous smile playing on her lips.

The other Shinobi that had come with Kankuro were shaking, and fear was evident in their eyes.

"Let's go," Gaara said- giving them all an icy glare. Then he turned his back on them and started the long run home.

"Whatever you say, Gaara," Kankuro replied- taking off after his murderous younger brother- with the other Shinobi following at a safe distance.

* * *

**_Gaara's P.O.V. (-in Third perspective) _**

He wasn't lying. His head really did hurt- but strangely...Not as much as it had hurt before. Perhaps Shukaku was giving him a break for letting him rampage through he village...No, the beast wasn't like that. He never stayed quiet this long. The group had made it halfway homw to Suna now.

When questioned about where he had been earlier, he couldn't answer where. That frustrated him. His memory never had failed him before. Something was different here, and he was definitely going to find out what.

Gaara continued to run through the sandy terrain. It was moist. Had it rained? Gaara squinted and pressed a hand to his Kanji.

"Yes, it rained, you fool! But that wasn't enough to put out all those fires we made!" Shukaku howled inside of his head.

Perhaps he had spoken too soon about the beast.

Then the beast yawned loudly. "Say- why do I feel so sleepy?" His voice evidently died down.

Gaara smirked. There was finally some peace and quiet again. He looked straight ahead. He would have to face his village when he returned to Suna for destroying nearly everything there...But he could get out of it. Being known for bloodlust and the Kazekage's son had its pirks. The dispute about what to do with him would be over as soon as it started. He was sure assasins would be coming at him more directly for almost losing their village- but that just meant more blood and more people to kill for him. Yes...He could handle that.

* * *

More author notes:

Hey Guys!

Thank you so much for reading this chapter to the end! Thank you also for your patience XD! I know it took a while to finally get this chapter out...Anyway, tell me what you guys thought about this chapter :); I would love to hear from you- whether it's in Reviews or PMs.

I know I made you wait for a shorter chapter- but they can't all be long XD. I'm happy with the way it came out since I'd been stressing out about it a little, but I still might change or add a few things to this chapter so expect to see a PM from me if you've favorite, followed, or reviewed this story. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! :)) And I will see you all in chapter 4! Haha, I'm excited XD.

**I currently have a poll up for whose P.O.V. you would like to see next so be sure to VOTE! The poll is found on my profile page, and you can vote for two people among Sasuke, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, and Samurai. **

**Follow**,** Favorite**, and** Review **if you want to see more!

Thank you!

-SiLK15


	5. Chapter 4- The Kazekage's Memories

**_Chapter 4- The Kazekage's Memories_**

A/N: This story has reached over 250 views over the past two months! I want to thank everyone who has been reading this story and especially those who have reviewed, favorited, and followed it. You guys are so inspiring/motivational to me :) and it means a ton!

Chapter 4 is _finally _up! Thank you all for your patience with me :). This chapter is an important because it (in my opinion) is the one that really ties this story together. I've thought long and hard about where I wanted this story to go- and I finally decided on this XD! This was my initial intention so I'm glad that I picked this.

It switches between Gaara and Third P.O.V.s. Happy reading everyone! :))

* * *

"I don't know what it is I'm feeling. It's strange. Ethereal...is it? Sometimes my soul feels empty. _He_ tells me to feed it by taking pleasure in other people's pain."

"The pain is nagging me to my very core. Why do I really exist? What is my purpose? 'To live for myself and fight for myself,' that was my motto. Until, everything started changing from that day on...That fateful day in the rain, when I met _her. _I shall never forget."

* * *

-Present Day-

_**Gaara's P.O.V.**_

Why do I feel this way? I've never experienced this before. Sometimes it's bearable, other times...not so much. If only I could sense that one person that causes me so much grievance. If only "she" were here with me. Loneliness...is it? It feels different from nine years ago. This is the first time I ever put this much thought into it.

I clasp my hands together and place my elbows on my desk and rest my chin on my hands. I contemplate all the times I had had interaction with this woman. At first, I hated her...but something also seemed to draw me near her. It was like that fury of purpose buried deep within her eyes also ignited something within myself- a purpose for life more than killing…more than being a mere tool in the Shinobi world.

I sigh as I unfold my hands and look down at the very paper that drove me to this eminent time of contemplation. I re-read every word written in the letter. The letter sent to me four months ago...The letter from "her."

* * *

Raikage to Sunagakure:

Dear Gaara-sama; Kazekage-sama,

How have you been? I see that you've been faithful to your duties as the Kazekage of Suna. You continue to grow every day, and it is so incredible to be able to witness it with my very own eyes. I cannot help but see the future and most of the present, as you already know...Sometimes I need to see the present in order to know which path leads to the brightest of futures. You continue to be an inspiration to me as the days pass by. I do miss our talks- as short as they began- they slowly began to plead for more time. I often ponder my conclusion that "timing is everything". I apologize if our last talk ended rather abruptly on my end. I have no excuses for my rude behavior.

How are Temari and Kankuro? I see Temari has been going to the Hidden Leaf Village as an ambassador of some sorts. I know you have duties to your village, but have you thought about going there yourself? I'm sure a certain fox-boy would be ecstatic to see you again.

I hear that Kankuro has been getting more serious with his work. You must be very proud of the progress the puppet master has made since his mission-report last year. You all have come a long way, but you especially, Kazekaga-sama. I'm very proud and excited for all of you.

A has been looking out for Amegakure for me again, and although he seemed to be more concerned about his younger brother before I left (his younger brother is also a Jinchuuriki), I'm sure he is doing a splendid job. You may have negotiated with him once or twice yourself in my absence over the matters of re-mineralizing Rain's water through the Sand's Eco-systems...I know he can be a bit overwhelming at times, but I trust you and all the other Kage's can hold your own against his new leading style that differs from mine.

I've been researching around the world. I've been able to see what other smaller villages that aren't ninja villages are like. They are rather pleasant. Though the majority of them have seen battle, bloodshed, and tears- they now live peace-filled lives while rebuilding what was lost in the "Second Great Shinobi War" I had the wonderful opportunity of taking part of the process in some of the villages...But peace does not come without price.

Most of the villages that were forced to be the battlefield of Shinobi Wars had nothing to do with the wars at all, and that is what saddens me...But the people in these villages still have such hope in their eyes that I cannot even begin to conceive- hope for peace all throughout the world.

Even though most of the villages are battered and torn to the ground- they still have such hope for a savior of some kind. If they can have such hope in such times- then I pray that I may have even a sliver of that hope. The future can seem frightening at times, and it may look dim, but hope is what sustains the life we hold so dear to our hearts...I can't wait to see what else the future holds for these quaint little villages.

I've just finished my stay at a village near the border of the Earth Country. The people here are really friendly and welcomed me with open arms. They threw a welcoming feast for me when I arrived, and later held a goodbye party for my leave. They have such open hearts and arms that it saddens me to part from them.

They are such precious, kindred souls, but I do not think that I will be visiting there any time soon. They need to focus as a village with the people who originated in it- not on new visitors like me. The Earth Country village I am at is called "Asusheika" (Ground Shakers). And what "Ground Shakers" they are indeed! I can already see the positive impact they will have on the world. They lead with a strong hand, but a steady one. The Earth country is rather close to the Wind Country...Perhaps I shall pay you a visit.

I believe that the path ahead of us will soon be illuminated...I can't wait to see what else the future holds now- compared to how I felt in the past. Everything seems so much clearer now. It's rather exciting. A new, invigorating sense of life is my gain through this journey. I wish you the best for your country, and you have my love from the bottom of my heart.

P.S. I would like to think you've noticed it by now, but even though I'm traveling, it is still customary for me to label my letters as "Raikage"...I wasn't much of one to disagree since most of the paper my attendants addressed beforehand with ink already said "Raikage" on it, and I didn't want good paper going to waste. I'm getting fonder of the title as the days pass. I miss my village- and my people, but I also have to remind myself that I'm researching "for it" and not my own personal benefits, no matter how much I am benefitted in the process. This journey has surely been an eye-opening experience for me. To truly live, we must die to self...That's the main message this journey has sent me. Everyone cared about everyone else, and put them before themselves.

Remember this: "The leader of the village is the one who walks in front of everyone..." -fighting through the storm "…standing through the pain," words of someone very close to us.

I love you with all of my heart.

Yours Truly,

Samurai Shinoku; Raikage

* * *

**Third P.O.V.**

Love...She, just like Uzumaki, Naruto, had claimed it to be the ultimate power source of what made them strong. And he had her love. He sighed.

* * *

**Gaara's P.O.V.**

"Samurai...," an exasperated sigh escaped my lips. I lean back in my chair. She told me that she loved me every time we met with each other.

She had been the center of my thoughts as of late. I wondered why she had worded her letter the way she did. She had proper grammar- if not perfect, so everything she had written meant something even deeper than the wording. I especially wondered what the last paragraph meant. I rest my forehead on my hand. "The path will soon be illuminated...exciting...You have my love..." I say aloud, as I try to dissect the letter thoroughly.

I run my hand through my hair as I read the last part. "I love you with all of my heart..." I thought I was used to it by now but apparently...I wasn't. I realized that I was slowly losing my immunity towards it as a pang ran through my chest. Samurai...cares deeply about me. I often wonder if it's still romantically as she had claimed in the past- or if it's simply symbiotic now that I know. More importantly: how do "I" feel about her? I miss her, yes, that much is obvious. I love her as a person...also true. I love the way she smiles, and carries herself...okay. The way she talks, and the way she looks at me with such kindness and hope...The way she goes through life- I think I know what it is I'm feeling...Admiration.

I've always admired her. I admired her strength and her passion behind those driven eyes. There's also something else trying to fully bloom from my chest- but it seems to be stuck there in the middle of budding.

I tap a finger on my desk...I don't know if I should feel this way about her...especially with the war approaching. Then again, a Shinobi's life is a short one, and we should use our time wisely, right? What was it she had said about time? "Timing is everything." But we're both Kage's...We are technically not considered Shinobi- but leaders of our villages. "The leader of the village is the one who walks in front of everyone...Standing the pain..." Must we endure the pain first in order to be gain true happiness?

* * *

**Third P.O.V.**

Gaara had been so caught up on his thoughts that he barely noticed the door to his office crack open a little.

"Timing is everything..." He mumbled again softly.

He soon noticed the door open wide on its hinges. He looked up from his desk. His cerulean eyes widened in surprise and his mouth parted slightly just at _who_ was entering his office.

A bright smile played on the person's lips.

"Hello, Kazekage- sama." The woman greeted cheerfully.

Gaara rose from his seat. "...Raikage-sama. When..."

"I arrived just a little while ago," she replied while holding up a hand, saying that she would explain further. "Temari and Kankuro told me that you'd be here- so I thought that I would stop by and see if you wanted to have dinner...They told me that you've been in the office all day and that you haven't had dinner yet."

Gaara just stood, staring at her. A flood of questions entered his mind, all of which he found trouble voicing any of them. Samurai looked around his office and her eyes landed on a single cactus plant sitting on his windowsill.

"I see you've been taking good care of it," she said. "It's grown bigger since the last time I was here...Healthier to." She closed her eyes as she smiled.

How Gaara missed that smile. Still in shock, he couldn't quite comprehend her words. This was the woman who had held onto his attention all their time apart…and now she was here! Right in front of his very person! She was here.

"How have you been...Kazekage-sama?" She asks.

Gaara regained his cool posterity. "All right...," he replied. "What about you?"

"All right..." she answers with a nod, and a more distant peaceful smile gracing her lips.

_Does she ever stop smiling?_ Gaara thought.

"How-" Gaara began, but he didn't finish. He was still shocked. Luckily, Samurai knew what he was going to say and answered his unvoiced question.

"I told you I would visit, right? My letter's on your desk as we speak, so you can't tell me that I'm wrong." She informed him while glancing down at his desk.

Gaara's hand traced the edge of the letter's paper, and he smiled for a good couple of seconds. Of course she would notice it.

"I...guess you're right," he replied while glancing to the side and walking aloofly to the front of his desk to stand next to her. She turned her body to face him.

"...I really missed you, Gaara-sama," she says with a meaningful grin. Her eyes were on the verge of joyful tears.

"I…" he stopped and exhaled lightly.

Gaara looked down. He tried reiterating the words back to her- but he couldn't. He was still trying to figure out his emotions at this point.

Noticing his trouble to say the words back, Samurai pulled him into a warm and friendly embrace instead. Her arms wrap around his neck.

Gaara slowly wraps his arms around her back and rests his head at the base of her neck. He breathes in her scent- the dazzling scent of midnight lilies, cherry blossoms, lavender, and sand wood. He didn't realize how much he had missed that familiar scent up until now.

The two stood in each other's arms with closed eyes, and a smile playing on one's lips as both of their eyes shut closed. Two forever friends caught in a long embrace…Nothing seemed more beautiful at the time.

Samurai pulled away, her smile unwavering, and looked into his eyes. Her hands remained on his shoulders. She wiped a single tear from her eyes with the back of her hand and let her other hand fall away from his body- robbing him of her warmth as she drifted away from him- towards the other end of the room as she took a couple of steps backwards.

The two stood in comfortable silence for a while, just gazing at each other over, and noticing the things that had changed with their appearances and such. His auburn hair had grown longer. He seemed more sturdily built with his gain in muscle. He seemed more at peace, but had a hint in his mannerism that told that something had been bothering him. He wore his regular red clothing with his gourd on his back. His cerulean black-rimmed eyes were as soothing as ever, and he stood with so much confidence now. He looked just as she had seen in her vision. She seemed more graceful. Her face held the most serene expression he had ever seen on a person. It seemed that the trip had done her good. Her skin was tanner, and looked healthier. Her once brown hair was an almost reddish color now. Her muscles and figure were more defined. Her hazel eyes took on a lighter color, the brown of her eyes was almost as light the color of his sand, and her dark pupils and irises were as enchanting as ever...She looked even more beautiful than before.

Gaara walked back around to his seat and motioned for Samurai to sit across from him. She held up a hand and shook her head. So he remained standing.

The comfortable silence was soon broken.

"...Was your travel wearisome? You should rest. Did you get a room in a hotel yet?" Ah, _now_ the questions come out.

He felt more at ease and used to her presence being here. Gaara could feel himself relax with every word he spoke.

Samurai's face held a dreamy, serene expression with a distant smile playing on her lips. She smirked at him, crossed her arms and leaned her back on the edge of his wooden desk. She had asked him to have dinner with her- and now he was asking her if she had rested from her journey…Typical Gaara- typical, considerate, honorable Gaara.

She shook her head. "Always thinking of others, aren't we Kazekage- sama?" The distant smile coming over her again, "Don't worry, I'll get a hotel room 'after' we have had dinner. And as for resting..." She paused. "There's plenty of time for that later." She waved it off nonchalantly.

She could be so much like Temari sometimes...It was no wonder to Gaara why they made such good friends. The end of Gaara's lips rose into a small side smile.

"Alright," he agreed. "Where would you like to take me for dinner?" He questioned.

"Again with the questions, you're quite talkative today Kazekage- sama." Samurai laughed. "_You're _the Kazekage and we're in _Suna_…I haven't been here for a while, and that leaves a lot of room for change…" she paused. "I think the question should be where would _you_ like to take me."

Gaara smirked. He was hoping she would say that. He already knew where he wanted to take her. "It's a surprise."

* * *

-Flashback-

**_Twelve years ago_**

When Gaara got back to Sunagakure, the whole Shukaku incident blew over fast. Besides having to repair the damages to their village and a few funerals- things went back to normal. That being said, the villagers became more fearful of Gaara than ever. If the Kazekage sent assassins after him- they never came to fulfill their mission. In fact, for some unknown reason to Gaara, all assassination attempts had ceased. Everyone in Suna was afraid to go after Gaara- afraid of him losing control again. Gaara wasn't displeased with this arrangement. This was exactly what he had expected- although he had not anticipated that no assassins would come after him even after letting the One-Tailed Beast loose. He often wondered why- but he never let himself dwell on it.

Shukaku's nagging voice had come back. Gaara didn't think he would stay quiet for long anyhow...But he wondered why the beast had been so quiet. He had tried to ask him about it one day, and this is the response he got.

**_Seven weeks before Flashback_**

_Gaara was walking through the village one starry night. At least, somewhere was bound to be starry- but no such luck for the Suna's desert._

_He hopped onto one of the very few wooden roofs in Sunagakure and crouched down- gazing at the moon as he always did. He had a question in the back of his head, but he wasn't sure how _mother_ would react to his question. So, he brought them both out to a quiet place for the discussion._

_"Mother," he spoke in his mind, "Why have you been so quiet lately? We hardly ever talk now. Sometimes I feel like you don't want to talk to me anymore." His voice was course, husky._

_He was met with silence for a while. "…Mother?" He questioned. "Why didn't you say a word to me on that night? Had I really pleased you so much by letting you free?" He snarled in indignation. He never had liked the beast, but he still needed to know the reason for his silence…That is, if the beast would have stayed silent he wouldn't have had a problem with it. But he _spoke _to him that night on his way back to Suna…He couldn't let it go if the beast was willing to talk._

_More silence. "…Mother? Are you there?" _

_Despite not liking the beast, mother had been the only one he could talk to- and other than the times when the beast was constantly giving him headaches from his ranting- at least there was still someone he could talk to. But still, even if the demon didn't answer him, he half-hoped that the beast would stay silent forever. He could live with forever silence...Shukaku- Mother- they were one to him._

_Finally, the ever-present voice inside his head spoke. "I am here..." The voice drawled. "I've been waiting for you to talk to me."_

_"Is that so? I'm sorry; I should have talked to you sooner," Gaara apologized rather gruffly._

_The voice purred. "I still remember that night. Ah, you were such a good boy to let me out; I needed some fresh air." The voice cackled. It inhaled deeply, and stopped in the middle of exhaling, as if recalling something. "I think all that village destroying got me sleepy...I remember falling asleep- but it doesn't seem like my subconscious picked up anything while I was out. Tell me kid, what did you do while I was asleep?"_

_His response came slow. "…I don't remember."_

_"What do you mean 'I don't remember'? You were awake- weren't you? Did you hit your head or something? You didn't get a concussion while I was out- did you?"_

_"No, I don't think so...," he paused. "I think that if I forgot…then I would have to have forgotten that I let you out. Temari and Kankuro say I was gone for over four hours, but I don't remember anything after I was sealed, except for when I was suddenly awake. I was sitting on the ground, but I couldn't recall anything else happening other than flying through the air. And that's when I started walking back to Suna. I didn't feel like I had fallen asleep, and I didn't feel any muscle strains like I expected for letting you free…I must have blacked-out without me realizing it."_

_Gaara used his hand to rub the back of his head. Was it possible for him to get a concussion? He hadn't experienced any pain, and his sand armor wasn't the least bit damaged. It had only seemed like a few minutes between having been sealed, and then walking back to the village with the other Shinobi. _

_"True," the beast agreed. He was quiet for a moment. "Let's see...I fell asleep due to the sealing- while you blacked-out then? Is that our conclusion?"_

_Gaara nodded. "That would seem to be the case," he replied certainly._

_"Well, alright then. It's not like we can do anything about that blacking-out part though...I'm sure we didn't much anyway," Shukaku muttered._

_Gaara shook his head. "It's fine."_

_ He was somehow satisfied with the conclusion they came up with, and it gave him a sense of relief knowing that the demon inside of him knew no more than he had._

* * *

**-Present Day-**

After finally getting Gaara out of his office, Gaara led the two down Suna's main road. It was evening and the sun was hanging low in the sky, but it still shined brightly. The two walked casually through the streets, earning a few glances from passing villagers.

Samurai gazed at the sun with a warm, longing smile playing on her lips. She had missed Suna's sunsets. She had hoped that she would get to see it when she came.

It was nice getting to walk with Gaara like this again. It reminded her of their youth. Gaara was twenty-three now and her own birthday was coming up. The sunlight reflected off his auburn hair- making it look crimson; it cast two long shadows on the ground. She looked down the streets. My, how things had changed since the last time she was here.

They walked through a few more streets and passed local weapons stores, a jeweler, and others all competing on the same drive, until they came to a new restaurant called 'Joho shi Kongo' ('Risen and Coming') that served a variety of mixed vegetables and, Samurai's favorite: white chocolate mochi. Having this in mind, Gaara smiled to himself.

They got a table for two and sat down on cushions across from each other at the tables. The cushions were raised off of the ground with benches, so it was like sitting on a booth instead.

He told Samurai that he would order for them, with which she complied since he _was_ the Kazekage and knew what to order in Suna. The waitress came and brought them water and took their order. He whispered their order to their waitress, and the waitress beamed at them and went into the kitchen to place their order. Meanwhile, the two engaged on conversation.

"I think you'll like eating here," Gaara said with a hint of amusement in his eyes.

"It does seem nice...But what makes it so special?" she asked suspiciously with her brow raised and the same amount of amusement in her eyes.

"You'll see." Gaara smirked.

"...You're right," she agreed, then, with a triumphant grin teased, "I _can_ see...and feel, and smell, and hear-"

"Don't."

Gaara stared at her. He knew full well what she was capable of and where she was going with this.

"I know." She waved it off. "I wouldn't want to ruin your surprise anyway." She smiled sweetly at him. She could control her senses anyway.

...

Meanwhile, across the room, an older couple observed the younger one.

"It seems like the Kazekage has found himself a girlfriend," said the man.

"Oh my!" replied the women, "I never would've thought that our Gaara-sama..." She smiled. "But it's about time."

"Isn't that Samurai Shinoku, you know, the Raikage of the Rain Village?" The man asked.

"Yes, it looks like it. I heard she became the Raikage a while back. She's quite stunning. Did you see all the young men who were gawking at her on their way in? The Kazekage is a lucky man," answered the woman while stifling a small laugh.

The man smirked. "And did you see all the young women 'gawking,' as you say, at _our _young Kazekage? He has become quite the looker and the leader. He deserves some luck now." The man chuckled. "Why do you think she's here?" he inquired.

"Why, to visit our Kazekage-sama- of course! Ah, young love…"

"But they don't seem to be on romantic terms right now...Don't you think?" This statement snapped the woman out of her trance.

The women observed the younger couple more closely. "Yes, it does seem that way...Oh well, either way, I'm happy for them. I think they look good together," the women said with a slight huff and smile.

An idea came to her mind. "Perhaps we should go say 'hi,' once we're done! I've always wanted to meet the Raikage. They say she's a powerful Kunoichi and incredibly gifted, smart, kind- and she does a lot of missions work so she's compassionate, and well...we've already seen how beautiful she is so the other rumors must also be true. She seems like a delightful young lady- perfect for our Kazekage-sama, Clint…don't you think?"

"Rita," Clint groaned. "I don't know where you're going with this, but she does sound like a sweet little thing to talk to…perhaps we should. But remember, the Kazekage's love-life, much less personal life, is not something we should be sticking our noses in. Perhaps the two are comfortable being just friends for now...We don't want to chance their luck," Clint grimaced.

"'Comfortable being just friends'," Rita snorted. "We never would have gotten married if you had stayed 'comfortable at being just friends' by not chancing your luck! I could have been swept away by some other handsome, wealthy man for all you know!"

Clint scoffed- but soon realized that his wife's outburst was actually quite flattering and was a testimony of their loving life together. Plus, she had- in a way- called him handsome and wealthy. She sat there smiling sheepishly at him.

He smiled back. And taking her wrinkled hands in his own, he replied, "Perhaps you're right, Rita."

She nodded in approval as he gave her hand a slight squeeze.

"...But for all _you_ know _you _could have been swept away by a less handsome man who was dirt poor!"

Rita scoffed at her old husband and glared, but she still held onto his hand. She did deserve that after all.

Her husband smiled cheekily at her, and she sighed. All these years and he could still make her feel warm and fuzzy inside.

...

"...That couple...they've been watching us and whispering to each other ever since we got here," The young red-head said.

"...Well, you and I _are_ both Kage's after all. I wouldn't expect anyone who knows who you are in Suna _not _to stare at you," the young brunette replied. "What do you think that's about?" The brunette asked as the couple held hands and gazed into each other's eyes, but then the older man said something that made the woman scowl- causing him to smile cheekily back at her- but neither letting go of the other's hand.

The Kazekage's forehead creased slightly as he watched the odd display of affection emitting from the older couple. PDA was not exactly his favorite thing to see.

Gaara furrowed his brow in confusion. Sometimes people could be so confusing- just like the woman sitting across from him. But still, ever since he met her, his life began to change for the better. He began to wonder if she was aware of that…how much he appreciated her.

"…I think they're married," Samurai informed him.

His reply came slower. "...What makes you so sure?" He added later, "They could just be holding hands to comfort one another."

She didn't answer, and simply gazed at the older couple. She seemed to be studying them with her eyes. Not in a judging way, but in a fascinated way. She did this a lot with other things, but mostly never with other people. Gaara watched her as she rested her chin on one hand and gaze at the older couple- as they were too busy talking to notice her.

"Well, for one," she spoke, "the man has a wedding band…that indicates that he either is- or was married."

Gaara glanced over at the older couple's tables and looked at their now untwined hands. "...I don't see a wedding band on the woman's finger. What does that say about her?" He asked. "Either the woman lost is and can't find it or…" he glanced at the couple again, trying to remember something he felt he should have on their way to the restaurant.

"Or that she's not married to anyone, much less, him?" Samurai asked.

Gaara nodded.

Samurai drew in a long breath, closed her eyes, and clasped her hands together in front of her face. And with her face tilted downward she spoke again with small smile gracing her lips. "They're certainly close, by the looks of it…I think that if they are married then either the woman lost her wedding band and can't find it- or her wedding band is getting resized due to her weight loss at the jeweler two stores up the street and across the way...We passed it on our way here, I believe, so that wouldn't be _im_possible."

The jeweler- of course it was the jewelry store. "They must be waiting for it…It _is _a rather odd time for most to be eating now," Gaara agreed. It was five thirty in the afternoon. "But how can you tell that she lost weight?"

Samurai glanced up at him, making her eyelashes rise up against her eyelids. "For one thing, her joints don't bother her like most people that age. ..For another, her clothes are new, but her shoes aren't...Women tend to buy a whole outfit nowadays instead of just one thing, but in this case- her shirt is a little loose, she's wearing a belt, and her shoes are worn."

Gaara nodded in understanding. Hardly anyone buys new clothes a size too big when they're no longer growing. He suspected that losing weight encouraged her to buy new clothes- but she must not have been expecting to lose that much because she had to buy new clothes until she decided to just belt it up. She didn't buy new shoes because shoe sizes don't change as fast as clothes when you lose weight.

"...That does say a lot," Gaara grimaced. "What about the man? Does that mean that he lost some weight too?" He was still a little perplexed on how husband-wife relationships worked, but usually when the wife did something life-altering (like losing weight) the husband wasn't slow to follow.

"You tell me," Samurai replied simply.

Gaara turned his head to look at the couple once more. They did seem on more romantically terms than simple family or friendly love...He started observing them more, catching on to what Samurai was saying- the way that the couple looked at each other, and the way they teased each other but still held hands signified their strong bond.

The man shifted his weight onto his right foot. Ah, now he knows the reason for another thing.

"...The man could not exercise as much as his wife because of his left foot. It's been bothering him slightly over the past two weeks judging by the way he's shifting to his right. He has, however, tried eating healthier." Gaara nodded his head towards the platter of food that came to the older couple's table. It was full of no MSG mixed vegetables.

Originally, Gaara himself had picked this place because it was known for its healthy food and because he knew how much Samurai loved healthy food. He also knew she favored a certain rice cake dessert.

"They're celebrating their anniversary today," Samurai stated.

"It would seem so..." Gaara replied as he watched the older couple's waitress bring out a small chocolate cake with the

words "Happy Anniversary" written with white icing on the top of it.

Samurai laughed softly. "Look at us, making assessments of them like they're our enemies."

"We are Kages...they very well could be."

Gaara smirked. It was nice to hear her laugh. "Arigatou gozai mas shita," she thanked the waitress as she brought them their food.

"This looks delicious, Gaara-sama!" she beamed at him as she gazed at the plate of the mixed vegetables with rice and stick dango drizzled with savory sauce.

He smiled back. "I knew you would like it," he said.

"Thank you for bringing me here, Kazekage-sama." She smiled.

"You're welcome, Raikage-sama," he replied.

...

"Did you see the way he smiled at her?"

"What way?"

"Oh, you know, the 'I think you're amazing' way!"

"Well did you see the way she looked at him?"

"How?"

"You know, the 'I adore you' way!"

"We make quite the observers."

"Yes, I'd have to agree with that, but- do you think they noticed us staring?"

"I would hardly call it 'staring'...but anyway, they 'are' ninja..."

"So you knew they would notice but you kept 'observing' them anyway?"

"Yes," the woman replied rather nonchalantly, "but I doubt we are bothering them in any way. We are very discreet."

"Oh yes, because highly trained Kage's who are the strongest and most known Ninja from their villages don't care about a couple of old people staring at them with suspicious looks when they're trying to enjoy a meal."

"Clint!" Rita fumed. "They are Kage's- they should be used to the attention by now if not happy by it."

"You know…these so called 'signals' you're seeing could just mean their close friends."

"Yes, I know but with a little push in the right direction I think they would make a wonderful couple."

The man sighed. "Rita, forty- two years now I've been married to you, and I still don't know where you get these ideas of yours."

"Yes, and it has been the happiest days of _your _life," the woman teased. "Happy 42nd Anniversary, Darling."

"Happy Anniversary, Rita Dear," Clint returned with a smile.

...

After eating their main course, Gaara ordered dessert from the waitress who then placed their order and waited on other tables. They waited patiently for their dessert.

"Do you know why I picked this place?" Gaara asked.

"I have a suspicion that 'healthy food' is one of the reasons...but they must have something special here that other restaurants don't," Samurai reasoned. "...What is the reason?"

Gaara smirked. "That was one of the reasons..." He pondered for a bit. "'Joho shi Kongo' was originally founded in a village a little ways west of Sunakagure. The founder, Hagime Kogami, founded this restaurant during the 'Second Great Shinobi War'...a desolate time of poverty and sickness, in the hopes of restoring health back into his little village. He came up with the name 'Risen and Coming' because he believed that a savior would come and bring peace and posterity back into the world. He thought that if everyone could get healthy again, then they would be happier and be able to witness when the savior came. Hagime decided to spread the health and happiness that his food brought, and travelled to other small villages that were struck with sickness and poverty as well. His descendants carried on his legacy by opening more branches and running them. This branch in Suna is the first branch of Kogami's legacy that has ever opened in a main country. Its tea and food served here is supposed to grant a long and healthy life."

Samurai stared at him. "…That's a beautiful story," she replied in awe. "…So which of Hagime- sama's descendants owns this branch?"

Gaara smirked again. His sea-foam green eyes daring. "You just met her. She's been serving us this whole time."

Samurai's hazel eyes widened with surprise. "I see," she said. Then she smirked. "Leave it to the Kazekage to get the owner of a restaurant to serve him." She laughed.

...

"Clint, let's go say 'hello' now," Rita said once her husband had paid the bill.

The man let out an inaudible sigh. "Okay, Rita, but let's not keeping them too long now." Clint eyed his wife skeptically.

"Oh, hush. It won't be long," the old woman replied, standing up out of her seat.

...

Gaara and Samurai had struck up a new conversation about the Rain and Sand's water supply, not taking heed to the older couple getting out of its seats.

"It hardly rains in Sunakagure," Samurai stated. "So how 'do' you get your water?" She asked.

Gaara replied, "We send ninja to gather water at a water hole a little beyond the border of the country…but, of course, that is not nearly enough for our entire village- so we use the ocean's water. The water goes through a purification process," Gaara paused.

"First, the water is boiled with rocks..."Gaara went on to explain their water's purification process. "...then the water is boiled again and is distributed among the village by cost."

"Interesting…So this water hole…It doesn't happen to be the one near the Rain's border does it?" she asked somewhat mischievously.

"It is…" Gaara replied sheepishly with a smirk.

Samurai laughed but stopped shortly. The older couple had successfully made their way across the restaurant to the younger couple, and were now directly in front of their table. Gaara looked up at them as well.

"Ohayo, Kazekage-sama, Raikage-sama," the older woman greeted with a smile. She and her male companion bowed their heads.

Gaara and Samurai bowed back. "Ohayo," they both greeted simultaneously- their voices mixing together.

The woman swiped the man's arm. "-See Clint?" she exclaimed. "I told you that was her!"

Clint let out a small cry of pain and grabbed his arm. "Well you didn't have to hit me for it Rita!" he protested.

"…How can we help you two?" Samurai asked with a pleasant smile, and Gaara glanced at her for a brief second before looking back at the couple. She seemed unfazed by their display.

"It isn't often we get to see our Kazekage in-person," Rita, the woman, replied. "Much less see him around town with someone else other than his siblings," she muttered. "And we've never met you before, only heard rumors, so we wanted to come and say 'hello'! My, Clint, she's even lovelier up close- don't you think?" she asked the man purposely loud enough for the two young Kage's to hear.

The older man nodded, "Yes, Rita, you were right on that part," he agreed.

Samurai blushed slightly for a second. "You're too kind." She laughed nervously, but then composed herself. "Thank you."

"My name's Clint and this is my wife, Rita."

He turned towards Gaara. "It's nice to meet you in-person Gaara-sama." He bowed.

"Of course I was!" Rita scoffed.

Gaara nodded to them. "The pleasure is mine."

Then they turned towards Samurai. "And it's nice to meet you, Raikage-sama!" Rita bowed.

"You can call me Samurai…And it's nice to meet you to." She shook each of their hands with a smile.

"Now if you don't mind us asking, how long are you planning to stay in Suna Samurai-sama?" Rita asked.

Samurai smiled. "For about six weeks since I have a few matters to discuss with the feudal lords and Kazekage here- and after that, I will be heading back to Amegakure," she replied.

Gaara let out an inaudible sigh of relief. For six weeks…he would have her with him for six weeks.

"I see." And now, the moment of truth- "And now if you don't mind me asking…are you two, by any chance, on a date?"

Gaara's eyes grew wide. Is this what it was- a date? He glanced at her.

No, he knew this wasn't a date. They both just wanted to have an early dinner together as friends- nothing more. And to further his defense, Samurai spoke up.

She shook her head. "No," she laughed good-naturedly, "-we're just good friends," she replied.

"I see…" said Rita a bit disappointedly with closed eyes. Clint elbowed her.

Samurai looked at both of them with a smile. "Now if you don't mind my asking…how long have you two been married?"

The couple was taken aback. "Today makes forty-two years," Rita replied. "It's our anniversary." She laughed sheepishly.

"That's wonderful," Samurai beamed at them, "Happy Anniversary."

"Arigotou," they replied one after the other.

Rita bent down to whisper. "See? When you get older, your reaction timing gets slower," she told the young Raikage. Samurai laughed lightly.

Clint leaned down and helped Rita up by the shoulders. "Well, Rita, the jeweler should be done with your ring by now- we better be on our way now."

"Oh, that's right! We have to pick up my ring!" she exclaimed- eyes wide in realization.

This time Gaara spoke up. "If you don't my asking, what happened to your ring?" he asked.

Rita smiled cheekily. "We had to get it re-sized. Can you guess?"

"Is it because of your recent weight loss?" Samurai inquired with a smirk.

The older coupled looked shocked. "Yes, how did you know?" Rita stood flabbergasted.

"You look like you're getting used to your new clothing size- and you have a spring in your step."

"Yes, but- how do you know that it's a new clothing size?" The older woman stuttered.

"A Kunoichi's intuition." She smiled.

"Well!" Rita exclaimed with a grin. "See, Clint? _Someone_ noticed!" she laughed.

"If that 'someone' is a highly trained ninja, I don't think you should count your luck." His sweat dropped.

Rita scoffed at him. "Oh hush- just because you can't keep up with me you're getting all grouchy."

"At least I eat healthier now!" he protested.

"Anyway," Rita turned back to the two young Kages as she pretended not to hear her husband, "enjoy your meal. It was a pleasure talking with you!"

"The pleasure is ours," they younger couple replied at the same time.

Rita stopped, and stared at them with a huge grin on her face. "You two would make a wonderful couple," she said beaming at them. And with that, the older couple left the restaurant.

Samurai waved goodbye to them. "They were nice."

...

"They were so nice and cute together!"

"Rita, I know what you're thinking- but we can't just go around stalking them to make sure they realize their feelings for each other, that is- _if_ they have feelings for each other."

Rita's eyes twinkled. "I don't see why we can't."

Clint sighed. "Oh well, there's no stopping you now..."

...

**Gaara's P.O.V.**

Kogami's descendant brought us our dessert on a small glass platter. Samurai's eyes widened And she had a bright smile on her face.

I took the plate from our waitress. "Arigotou." I nod.

Our waitress nods back with a smile and turns to leave. "Pardon me," Samurai says to Kogami's descendant, "but your the owner of this restaurant right? What is your name?"

"Yes I am." The shop owner beamed with her eyes closed. "And it's Ayako- it's very nice to meet you Miss Shinoku-sama." She bowed deeply.

Samurai looked at me from the side . "I see he told you about me..." She drawled.

Ayako giggled. "Yes, ever since we opened this branch he has been asking if we had chocolate mochi."

"Is that what kind of mochi this is?" Samurai questioned referring to the rice cakes on the platter."

Ayako nodded. "Hai, it is. Special recommendations of the Kazekage."

Samurai began in astonishment, "How-? It's the desert..." Then she stopped and sighed with a contented smile. "You remembered."

I exhaled and looked down. My lips tugging upward slightly. "Of course...When I came to Konoha, you always insisted on taking me to get cream-filled mochi...I missed the flavor, so I went around town asking the restaurants and food stands if they would be willing to carry chocolate or cream-filled mochi rice cakes...Only this shop was willing to try."

"Yes, that's right! And business has been booming ever since! We can make the chocolate into a creamy substance, but we can't make it solid because of the desert conditions, and that's why we can make chocolate cakes and cream-filled mochi rice cakes." the restaurant shop owner nodded in agreement. "So here we have green tea mochi, dark chocolate truffle mochi, and white chocolate mochi."

"This looks delicious, thank you."

"You're welcome. It was a pleasure serving you Miss Samurai-sama!"

"And it's an honor to meet a descendant of Kogami and the owner of this fine establishment," Samurai replied.

Ayakio laughed. Then she bent down to whisper in my ear with a hand by the side of her mouth, "I like her Kazekage-sama- you should hold on to her!" My eyes grew quite wide for a second, and I hoped Samurai didn't notice- though I didn't know why.

After saying that, she stood up. "Can I get you guys anything else?" And after telling her that we just needed the check, she handed us our bill and then she scurried away...And I was left a little shocked by her statement.

Samurai bit happily into her mochi. And I still couldn't believe that she was here...After two long years.

* * *

A/N: This was a special treat for you guys- over 8,000 words in a single chapter! Yep, I hoped you guys enjoyed it! And let me know what you think about it by Reviewing XD.

As you can probably tell, all the previous chapters were Gaara's Flashbacks that led up to this Present Day- so this story is kind of in reverse XD- finding out how, when, and where he met Samurai and such. The Chunin Exams should be up next so that will be exciting :)).

Don't forget to vote on the pole on my profile page for whose P.O.V. you would like to see in the story!

Reviews are motivational, Favorites are awesome, and Follows are sweet!

-SiLK15


End file.
